Attack on Titan: Humanity's counterattack
by Moonlight Nightmare04
Summary: For years humanity has fallen victim to the endless titan onslaught. A year has passed after the capture of Annie Leonhart in Wall Sini. Eren and the Recon Corps embark for Shiganshina district once more, in search of the answer to the titan mystery. However what they discover will not be the answer but the final solution to the titan problem. Humanity's counterattack starts now!


**Hey guys, so this is my first attack on titan fanfic, so...basically...enjoy!**

**yeah, i will not follow the story line of the manga but i will add some facts from the manga in the story.**

**So Enjoy guys. Oh by the way, try to figure out the new equipment that they are going to use in the story. It's not the 3DMG. But something a lot more useful in open spaces...**

**Enough of my small talk Enjoy the story :DDDD**

**Also please forgive me for consistent grammar errors. I'm a new writer and English is not my native language T_T**

* * *

It has been year ever since the Titan incident in wall Sini. Great casualties were met with great damage to infrastructure and property. Annie Leonhart, the female titan, encased herself in a mysterious crystal harder than iron. With no other way to break her out, Hanji orders to move Annie to a secret location, where attempts to break open the crystal and interrogating her are being made.

Days after this incident, investigations were being made and Eren Jaeger has been permitted back to the Recon corps, due to aiding the Recon corps capturing the female titan.

Eren's POV:

I managed to avoid persecution and came back to the recon corps, commander Erwin was very proud also captain Levi but he's not showing any sign whatsoever.

Mikasa and Armin were very happy that I returned without the military police hunting me down.

"Eren you're back!" Mikasa and Armin greeted me as I came inside the HQ.

"Hey Jaeger" a familiar voice called out to me, I turned around to see who it is

"You shouldn't act like the hero all the time or you'll end up in a casket sooner than you think" It was Jean leaning against the wall with hands in his pockets. His face was written with concern and irritation

"If you make all of us worry, especially Mikasa ever again I'll see to it that I'm gonna be the one who places you in it." He hissed, I understood and gave a smirk with a nod.

"He's right, you better be more careful Jaeger, don't let all that shitty time of me training you go to waste, with your name etched into a gravestone, you got it?"Captain Levi said in a lifeless tone of voice.

"Hai!" I responded enthusiastically, he gave a 'humph' before shutting his eyes close.

"Welcome back cadet Jaeger" I turned around to the source of the voice and saw commander Erwin with a proud smile on his face.

"I commend you for your heroic actions on capturing the female titan; you performed beyond the call of duty and gifted us with a valuable (yet unreachable) source of information.

And for that humanity will be forever grateful." He finished and formally bowed, I gave one back at him and my esteemed commander gave a proud smile. He turned to everyone in the room "Everyone, we have an emergency meeting, please proceed to the meeting room immediately." he then guided us to the meeting room. We don't know the reason but we're sure it's pretty important. As we all settled in the meeting room, Commander Erwin took out a few papers, possibly documents from the brass. He cleared his throat and briefed us immediately "Alright settle down, this meeting concerns a few things:

Firstly, about our capture of the female titan A.K.A Annie Leonhart. She has encased herself in a hard crystal; we have tried all means possible of breaking the ice-like crystal but to no avail, high command has decided to keep her in an underground detention cell until we break the crystal and extract information out of her.

Secondly, about our failure to reach the underground basement of the Jaeger residence in the Shiganshina district."

Everyone except Captain Levi fazed of what the commander just said, but we slowly regained composure afterwards.

"I know our recent attempt has failed and a lot of our brethren died in it he process, but with the capture of Annie Leonhart, their sacrifice was not in vain." I noticed Captain Levi's face getting darker and darker by the minute, it looks like as if he's having an emotional breakdown, I shook the idea off my mind and continued listening.

"However due to our heroic efforts in capturing a human titan, High command has granted us another chance in reaching Shiganshina, this time through the Trost district. However due to the giant boulder Eren used to plug the wall, we have to means of getting to the other side. Instead We will use our equipment to get over the wall, our Horses will be on standby at the other side."

Everyone gasped at the sudden news; they all had fearful looks on their faces. Only Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Captain Levi and I were cool and composed, we didn't faze at the sudden news, because we all knew this was coming.

"The Campaign will start in two weeks; I suggest you all prepare for the worst. Meeting Adjourned" with that we all exited the room and went our separate ways, except for captain Levi and commander Erwin. I have a strange feeling about this mission; I held the basement key tightly and shrugged off the idea. I ran to catch up with Armin and Mikasa, we all left and prepared for the mission.

Erwin's POV:

I sighed, hoping that our comrade's sacrifices will not be in vain once we reach the basement. Sweat droplets were starting to fall from my forehead. I ran all the possible good and bad scenarios for the mission in my head and tried to come up with a battle strategy.

"How do you think we will get to the basement this time?" I didn't need to turn around to know who was talking. Instead I laid out my maps of the entire wall on the wide table.

"Levi, I have a special assignment for you during the mission." He looked up with an emotionless gaze

"What is it?" he replied, crossing his arms

"I want you to be the leader of Cadet Jaeger's personal escort again." He jumped back in surprise at my sudden request, he was the commander of the escort squad during our first attempt, it resulted in the death of every member, except Jaeger and himself. It was a huge blow to him, he still resents himself for being useless and letting his comrade's die before him.

"I know that-" rudely, he cut me off before I could finish.

"I know what you're about to say and I won't accept this job and that's that" he finished, directing his cold gaze towards mine

I sighed; I knew this was coming one way or another.

"Levi, I know that you resent yourself for not protecting your comrades, but remember that if they were still here they would like you to do this task. You're the only one capable, only humanity's strongest soldier can accomplish this task. Besides, I've handpicked your team on my personal intuition."

I pulled out a document and handed it to Levi, his face grew grim at the sight of the people I've listed on it.

They are as it follows:

1. Mikasa Ackerman

2. Jean Kirstien

3. Armin Arlert

4. Bertholt Hoover

5. Reiner Braun

Before he could respond he immediately gave the paper back to me

"I can't command kids like them." He protested

"But they're part of the top ten. I've personally handpicked them basing on their teamwork and abilities." I countered

"I know that your old team is gone, but don't forget with these kids you could mold a new elite team with them. I'm sure Petra and the others would want you to move on and accept the truth."

Levi hesitated to accept; instead he walked to the door and opened it. Before he went out he turned his head back to me.

"If it is too much to ask, do not talk about them in my presence, I'll accept your request just don't remind me of them." With that he exited the room without another word. I noticed that he had blunt emotions in his eyes; he grew up with them ever since he was still a trainee. I understand what he is going through right now.

I sighed and shrugged it off; I turned my gaze to my maps and tired to come up with a strategy.

'I guess the long range formation will work this time, we're nearer Shiganshina if we leave from Trost…

But…..

Our 3DMG's are completely useless against the titans in open spaces, if only we had gear that allowed us to stay in the air so we can slice their necks without having to use buildings or any three dimensional spaces. This is going to be bloody, but no matter. I have full faith in my subordinates that they will find a way.'

~Later~

After hours of planning I finally have my strategy in place all we need is to wait for the operation day which is two weeks from now.

I looked out of the window; stars were adorning the night sky. I hope and pray that this time, our comrade's sacrifices are not in vain, we will reach that basement. It is our only chance of ever attaining a fighting chance against the titans.

Never again will we be the prey of the hunt

Two weeks from now…..

The titans will become our prey and we will become the hunters.

Humanity's counterattack starts NOW!

* * *

**And so the first chapter is done, there will be more of this soon, so look forward to it**

**Have you figured out what equipment they're going to use in open spaces.**

**Basically the 3DMG is virtually useless in open plains but extremely useful in three dimensional places. So i figured out what if they had 'maneuvering equipment' that they'll be able to traverse the 'vertical plane'...'while on the air'**

**...**

**I think that's too much hints ~hehehe~ If you have an idea what it is just place it in the comments section :D**

**Anyway enjoy this chapter and look forward to the next one. I might be updating a little late because school is nearing :(**

**Have a nice day my Comrades :))))**


End file.
